A different path
by Kai-imagine
Summary: What would happen if Bella and Alice were too late to save Edward from the Volturi in Italy? How would Bella's life change? Would Victoria still come back? Will Jacob finally get what he wants? Rated M for violence and possible lemons later


_A different path..._

_What would happen if Bella and Alice were too late to save Edward from the Volturi?_

_What would happen to Bella's life?_

_my second ever fanfic_

_REVIEW PEOPLE_

_Kai xx_

----------------------------------

The clock tolled, and he took a large stride towards the light.

"No!" I screamed. "Edward, look at me!"

He wasn't listening. He smiled very slightly. He raised his foot to take the step that would put him directly in the path of the sun.

"Edward! No!" I screamed. I wasn't going to make it. I wasn't going to get there in time. I tried to push past the surge of people that was in front of me but it was too thick.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He put his foot out into the light and the sun reflected off of it like diamonds.

A small child caught sight of it. "Mummy look!" He exclaimed pointing at Edwards's foot.

"Edward!" I screamed.

He looked up and his dark eyes locked with mine. He opened his mouth too speak but before he could, two figures concealed in smoky gray cloaks pulled him back deep into the alleyway.

I finally broke through the surge of people and raced into the alleyway.

Edward was on his knees and one of the two cloaked figures was holding his hands behind his back.

The second figure had a knife to Edwards's throat.

"Edward!" I shouted. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Bella?" He said quietly.

Then the figure with the knife brought his hand back and swung the large knife at Edwards's throat.

"No!" I screamed running forward, but the deed was done.

I was splattered with cold blood and Edwards head rolled towards me.

I dropped to my knees and tears streamed down my face.

His dismembered head stooped a few feet from my knees.

His gorgeous eyes closed.

I fought the urge to throw up as I smelt the blood.

All I could do was watch in horror as the two figures hacked Edward's body into pieces.

"Edward!" Someone screamed in a high pitched squeak.

I turned and saw a grief stricken Alice standing at the mouth of the alleyway.

"Alice?" I said in a small voice.

She looked down at me and placed her small hand over her mouth.

She dropped down next to me and cradled me in her arms as I sobbed.

"Enough."

The voice was high and reedy and as I turned, still sobbing in Alice's arms I thought it was a young boy.

The newcomer was as tiny as Alice with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short.

But the face was too pretty for a boy.

The wide eyed, full lipped face would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Even allowing for the dull crimson irises.

The two cloaked figures stepped back from Edwards hacked up body, stepping back to blend with the overhanging walls.

"Jane." Alice whispered.

"Follow me. Aro wishes to talk with you both. Burn the body." She said directing the last statement to one of the cloaked figures. He nodded and started to gather up the pieces.

Alice immediately stood up, pulling my still sobbing form with her.

We followed Jane down the alleyway with the one of the two cloaked figures following behind.

Alice held me tight and it took me a moment to realise this was the only comfort I was going to get. I pressed my wet face into her shoulder and sobbed silently.

The dark alleyway curved and I didn't notice the dead end until I was close.

Jane had disappeared and Alice turned to me.

"I'm going to go down the hole and I need you to follow. Don't worry I'll catch you." She said attempting a small smile before jumping down the drain like hole I hadn't even noticed on the floor.

I looked down the dark hole and closed my eyes, imagining Edward was beside me, holding my hand.

I jumped and felt the air rushing around me.

Within a few seconds I felt someone catch me. I opened my yes and stared at Alice as she slowly put me down.

The tunnel carried on for a long time and I spent it clinging onto Alice.

At the end of the tunnel was a grate–the iron bars were rusting, but thick as my arm.

A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars was standing open.

Alice and I walked through on to a larger, brighter stone room.

The grille slammed shut with a _clang_, followed by the snap of a lock. I was too afraid to look behind me.

On the other side of the long room was a low, heavy wooden door. It was very thick–as I could tell because it, too, stood open.

We stepped through the wooden door, and I glanced around me, relaxing automatically. Beside me I felt Alice tense, even though her face stayed calm and relaxed.


End file.
